


马莱温柔乡

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 乱写的, 变装皇后团兵, 梗速记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	马莱温柔乡

埃尔文的爹因为有龙阳之癖而被公司解雇，又跟家里断绝关系，最后郁郁而终。埃尔文长大后加入queer军团，成为全城最靓的变装皇后。  
利维家贫，接了单带人来砸文的场子，进场后他看见文穿着45码大高根快要顶两个自己高，在台上艳光四射唱跳rap，利维被深深震撼了，于是留下来做了场子保安。  
凌晨场子收摊后利维拖走了最后一个醉汉，本应该回家的他溜进化妆间，就像溜进蓝胡子家的密室。他把脚伸进埃尔文的火红高跟靴，靴腿顶到裆，像穿了两只船，他拿起埃尔文的巨大抹胸，可以当围巾戴。总之利维一点也不排斥，反而有点向往。  
终于有一天保安利维偷穿头牌衣服的事情败露了，文请裁缝给他做了一套身上绑有很多皮带的捆绑主题套装，配了只鞭子，利维挥一挥鞭子，感觉找到自我了，从此他就身上绑很多皮带拿着鞭子上班，谁闹事就抽丫的，这样穿的好处是会收到小费，多少能改善经济状况。

吉克是极端保守派人士派来闹事的，利维手执钢鞭将他打，吉克跑了。吉克消失了一段时间又来了，还是在非营业时间，利维又举起了钢鞭，吉克扑通一声跪下说，女王饶命，你听我说，你接活吗，你能不能调教我，钱我有。吉克其实是深柜，但是家里已经有一个完蛋弟弟了，他必须负起传宗接代的重任，但是他阳痿，利维打他那一鞭，是他这么多年来唯一葧荠的时刻，是他的救赎。  
于是吉克成了利维第一个长期客户。  
利维跟埃尔文同居了，埃尔文组织过很多彩虹活动，利维负责恐吓殴打骚扰埃尔文的人，阿克曼老师穿lo裙用高跟靴鞋跟凿人的英姿远近闻名。

艾伦是噎嗝家的完蛋二崽，年十九，叛逆，丧母，哥哥阳痿，父亲失踪，是地下乐队的主唱，痴迷神秘学，写了很多有关自由的神秘歌曲。这天半夜他骑自行车在外面玩耍，与机动车争锋，风一样路过几个旅馆门口的接客女子，等红灯时看到吉克从街角民宅出来，艾伦冲上前去质问他为什么失踪，见到了站在门口送客的阿克曼老师。  
艾伦一阵缩卵，他曾因为酒后闹事被阿克曼老师抽过，不是九尾鞭而是钢鞭，吉克说，艾伦你先回家吧，哥哥，哥哥在谈工作，艾伦说好那我先走了你们谈吧。这时后面冲上来一个人，体型壮硕，艾伦以为要抢劫，没想到大汉却说，先生你钱包掉了！  
大汉来到利维的门灯下，穿着超短裙，丝袜下强壮的大腿肌肉若隐若现，化着烟熏妆，很能打却又很妩媚，他把钱包交还给艾伦，艾伦很受感动，要请他喝咖啡，大汉说不了我还要上钟，艾伦说那交换个电话号码吧，大汉从胸衣里掏出名片，说有需要找我给你打折，名片上写着：  
马莱温柔乡金牌客服  
小妹莱纳  
给你居家式温馨放松体验  
艾伦接下名片，大汉走了，他的心跟着大汉一起走了。

埃尔文很忙，他不仅是全城最靓的变装皇后还是全城最靓的彩虹人权活动家，利维给他做义务保镖，看场子也没有多少钱，主要生活来源是吉克。利维调教吉克也并不很专业，但吉克很受用，他说生活就像一场宿醉，要解宿醉最管用的就是再喝一壶，听闻此言利维隐隐约约感到被侮辱了，打得用力，吉克走时神清气爽多给了小费。  
埃尔文得知此事，开始琢磨怎么从吉克身上抠出更多钱，或者干脆让吉克赞助他们，顺便从内部瓦解本城保守势力。利维说好，我下次多揍他几下看他愿不愿意，他还有个弟弟叫艾伦，也很欠揍，我看能不能发展过来一起揍。  
此时艾伦半躺在马莱温柔乡总统套房的大床上打了个喷嚏，莱纳冲完澡从浴室出来，腰间只围了条毛巾，问客人你您有什么特殊需求吗，艾伦边看电视边说要两个饭一起吃吧，给我要个咖喱牛肉一瓶威士忌，莱纳说好的，不过我们为了保持身材晚上都是不吃饭的，而且我们金牌客服整活前都要求空腹。艾伦说那你们银牌铜牌的就可以吃吗？莱纳说不好意思我们马莱温柔乡只有金牌客服。  
当晚艾伦吃了咖喱牛肉饭，喝了威士忌，干了三次莱纳，心满意足，月光照在床上，艾伦让莱纳别走了，就在客房睡吧，又问包月多少钱，能包养吗，莱纳报了个数，艾伦说行，明天办手续吧，接着就睡去了，莱纳看着艾伦的睡颜陷入沉思，他本来以为艾伦不会包，却没想到艾伦这么败家，这下他要成为马莱温柔乡业绩之王了，明明前几个月都因为业绩垫底差点被开除。  
第二天艾伦办了手续，莱纳作为劳务派遣暂驻艾伦家，艾伦带他回家准备金屋藏娇，却发现几个月都不着家的吉克被绑在自己卧室的床上，戴着眼罩枕着自己最爱的小熊枕头，在利维鞭下叫得很欢。艾伦三观碎裂，大喝一声你们在干嘛，吉克一个鲤鱼打挺没挺起来，大呼弟弟不是你想的那样，我们这是在做医学实验，治疗阳痿的实验。可是一切都晚了，艾伦带着莱纳摔门走了。吉克彻底萎了，躺在艾伦的床上他流下了悔恨的眼泪。  
tbc.


End file.
